Two Princes in love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Tygra and Lion-o are the princes of Thundera. Tygra was the adopted son and Lion-o is the true heir to the crown. Tygra cares deeply about his little brother he was adopted at four years old and always wanted to be a big brother. Tygra is in love with Cheetara. Lion-o finds out he has to marry a lion noble lady to marry. He doubts he'll find one to love but soon he meets one.
1. Chapter 1

_Tygra and Lion-o are the princes of Thundera. Tygra was the adopted son and Lion-o is the true heir to the crown. Tygra cares deeply about his little brother he was adopted at four years old and always wanted to be a big brother. Tygra is in love with Cheetara. Lion-o finds out he has to marry a lion noble lady to marry. He doubts he'll find one to love and all of that changes when he meets one in the garden._

chapter 1

Lion-o and Tygra were the princes of Thundera. Tygra is the oldest the adoptive son of the king and queen since he was four years old. Lion-o is the youngest the heir of the crown of Thundera.

Tygra had a girlfriend named Cheetara. She was very beautiful. Tygra talked to her often and make out.

Lion-o felt jealous of Tygra for having a great girlfriend.

Today his parents told him something. "Lion-o you will marry one of the lion noble women that are around your age. You will choose the one you want to marry," Claudius said.

Lion-o didn't know what to think. He doubted her find one he could love if he did, would she be the right choice? He went to the garden to think. He heard some people talking. There was a young white lioness and a couple of other cats. Lion-o had seen white lions before but not this one. The white lions were amazing for their rare coat color and he heard of the different shades of white they came in.

This girl wasn't a strong bright white. But more of a soft gentle white like that of a cloud and her hair was cream color. He was surprised to see her here. _She must be one of the noble women I have to choose from._ Lion-o thought.

"Oh Tanali I don't know what to do, my family drags me here and this is the last place I want to be. I here how kind the prince is from a cleric I know, but many people in town say the princes are spoiled. I don't know which one to believe." the girl said.

"Don't worry Liosia you will meet the prince soon, and maybe you will learn which one is true." Tanali said.

"I think I will too," Liosia said. "I'm so nervous about meeting him even my hair is nervous." she said. Her hair did look a little messy.

"Don't worry I got it," Tanali said then started brushing.

"Thanks Tanali," Liosia said.

"There we go," Tanali said. "Good as new." she said.

"Thanks Tanali for fixing my hair." Liosia said.

"You're welcome," Tanali said.

"But I'm still worried." Liosia said.

"You have nothing worry about and you are very pretty." Tanali said.

Lion-o came up. "Hello," Lion-o said.

"The prince," the cats said.

"Hello Prince Lion-o I'm Liosia of the white lion clan." Liosia said.

"I unintentionally overheard your conversation when I was heading for the garden. I didn't mean to be rude." Lion-o said.

"It's okay," Liosia said.

"You have beautiful eyes they are like two sapphires." Lion-o said.

"Oh thank you," Liosia said. "You have very nice eyes too," she said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

They sat down and began to talk about things they liked and things they didn't like. "You know I have talk to a couple of nobles and I haven't met one quiet like you," Lion-o said.

"I never realized you were so nice," Liosia said.

"I got to go, I have to go to dinner bye," Lion-o said leaving.

At dinner Lion-o told his family he met one of the lion noblewomen in the garden.

"Ah Liosia of the white lion clan, she is very fine indeed son," Claudius said.

"Do you like her Lion-o?" Leona asked.

"Yes I do mother we sat there and talked and got to know one another she's not like any other girl I met." Lion-o said.

Love is starting to bloom.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o saw Liosia quite often he liked talking to her. Claudius and Leona noticed the two of them got along well. Lion-o and Liosia were sometimes seen walking together. "Lion-o I see you already chose a noble lady to court." Claudius said.

"Yes I like Liosia I think she is amazing," Lion-o said.

"Well then it's settled." Claudius said.

Now everyone in Thundera Lion-o was now courting the white lioness Liosia. It was a nice feeling. "Lion-o I love being with you," Liosia said.

"I love being with you too," Lion-o said.

It was such a nice day. Then leaned in close and kissed. Lion-o deepened the kiss. Liosia just melted. The two of them pulled away. They were smiling at each other. "That was amazing my first kiss." Lion-o said.

"It was my first kiss too." Liosia said.

They were very happy and went out again.

"I love you Liosia." Lion-o said.

"I love you too Lion-o," Liosia said.

They were so in love. There was another noble lady of age in court. But it was clear Lion-o had already made his choice. Not that the girl didn't like or anything she was just surprised that Lion-o had formed a deep bond with Liosia so quickly.

"Mother, Father I want to court Liosia in hopes of making her my wife." Lion-o said.

"Good and I hope you are ready for it." Claudius said.

Lion-o was going out of his way to impress Liosia. Today was a festival and there were going to be games and competition. A lion nobleman was flirting with Liosia. Lion-o got steamed. "I challenge you to the competition for this lady," the lion noble said.

"She is not a prize to be won," Lion-o said. "But I will compete for the sake of her honor, and prove my love for her, I will do my best to show that she is a woman not an object that you view her to be." he said.

"Whatever," the lion noble said. "What contest do you want?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but no cheating or shortcuts of any kind," Lion-o said.

"Okay then how about a three round contest starting with the bell ringer." the lion noble said.

Lion-o was shocked he has trained before but he could never succeed in it. "But the bell ringer race is hard even for many seasoned soldiers," Lion-o said.

The competition began. Lion-o and the noble took off. They raced up the tree. "Come on Lion-o!" Liosia shouted.

The lion noble tried some sneaky tricks. Lion-o avoided them and jumped up and rang the bell for the first time. The lion noble growled.

"Okay what competition do you want to do next?" Lion-o asked. "I will chose the last competition." he said.

"Okay how about we do the hand to hand ring. Whoever pushes the opponent out of the ring wins this round." the lion noble said.

"Lion-o, son if you lose two competitions you might lose Liosia." Tygra said.

"The law states the lady decides who she will go with the winner or the loser. She chooses the one who wins her heart and gains the honor in her eyes." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o is correct," Jaga said.

The hand to hand competition began it was a brutal fight. Lion-o was kicked out of the ring. "Lion-o are you okay?" Liosia asked looking at his bruises.

"I think so," Lion-o answered.

"Okay now choose your competition." the lion noble said.

"I choose a sword duel whoever knocks the sword out of the other's hand wins," Lion-o said.

"Okay then," the lion noble said.

Lion-o and the noble took there swords and started to fight. The swords clashed together. It was quiet a noise hearing the metal of the swords crash and clang against each other. Lion-o knocked the sword out of the nobles hands. The noble growled at losing. "Okay now let's let Liosia decided who she wants." Leona said.

Liosia ran to Lion-o. "Lion-o you, I wouldn't chose anyone but you, when I met you and all the time we were together I knew you were the one for me," Liosia said. "Thank you for fighting in my honor and showing him I am not a prize to be won, or a object to own. I love you," she said kissing his face.

The lion noble left disheartened.

Lion-o and Liosia smiled at each other. They had each other that was the important thing.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Time passed and Lion-o and Liosia were deeply in love. As were Tygra and Cheetara.

Tygra was with Cheetara today. "This is a great time to be together." Tygra said.

"Yes it is," Cheetara said.

"Cheetara I can no longer deny my love for you, will you marry me?" Tygra asked getting down on one knee.

"Yes!" Cheetara said hugging him.

Lion-o and Liosia were in the garden. "Liosia will you marry me and become my wife and the future queen of Thundera?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes!" Liosia said kissing him.

Both brothers told each other the good news. "Awesome it would be great if we had a double wedding." Lion-o said.

"I like that idea," Tygra said.

They rushed to tell their parents and that they wanted a double wedding. "This great this will be the biggest double wedding and be very special," Claudius said.

"We must hold a party to celebrate this wonderful announcement." Leona said.

The party was being set up. Everyone was looking forward to the party.

"Okay we invited the other cat clans, I hope all goes well," Claudius said.

"I hope all goes we too," Leona said.

Then two weeks later all the guests started pouring in all the cat clans from the villages of the Thunderian territory that each of the clans set up. Among them were the tiger clan and the cheetah clan.

Javan the tiger chief saw Tygra and walked up to him. "Tygra is that you?" he asked.

"You ask as if you know me," Tygra said.

"That's because you're my son," Javan said. "You disappeared after the rats attacked our village." he said.

"I fell into the river and wound up and the palace, why didn't you come looking for me?' Tygra asked.

"We searched for days Tygra we thought you drowned, but now we can celebrate you being alive and marrying this lovely young Cheetah, I hoped for two different cat clans to be joined this way," Javan said.

"I always saw your face in the back of my mind," Tygra said. "My father," he said hugging Javan.

The two of them were so happy.

As it turns out Cheetara is the daughter of the cheetah chief and he is happy to see her alive and blesses their union.

Claudius and Leona are happy for Tygra and Cheetara. "Once they are married we will find a place to set up the mixed village," Claudius said.

The party had started everyone was dancing, eating and drinking. Now Claudius was going to make the announcement. "I am happy to announce the double wedding of my son Lion-o and Liosia, and the couple of Tygra and Cheetara. This will be a big celebration I know this will bring all of Thundera and it's colonies great joy. Now let's celebrate!" Claudius said.

The crowd cheered.

It was very specail indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Thundera was glad that Panthro had return and amazed that Grune was really a curse woman named Panella whom he married. Lion-o and Tygra were soon going to marry the women of their choice. Tygra was going to marry Cheetara and Lion-o was going to marry Liosia. It was going to be the biggest double wedding in Thunderian history.

The wedding of two princes. All of Thundera was looking forward to it. This was a big event like Thundera has never seen. But they had be prepared for what Panella and Panthro warned them about, and they had to be ready soon.

But for now it was a time to celebrate the wedding of the two princes. All of Thundera came to the big event. The priest joined the couples in marriage. It was heart touching. "I present you the future chief and chieftess of the united clans of the tigers and cheetahs, and the prince and princess of Thundera." the priest said.

Everyone cheered it was truly a beautiful moment. Everyone was celebrating.

A couple of days later after the dust settled the king managed to call the other animal leaders together. "This threat is bigger than all of us, we must stand together or fall," Claudius said.

"Why should we help you? You cats treat other animals badly and don't care if we live or suffer," Slithe the lizard leader said.

"I just saw for myself how bad of conditions you other animals are living in. I have a plan to change that actually my son Lion-o does." Claudius said.

"There is a giant area of land we will build a large city there once this is all over all animals are welcome, even lizards and rats, there will be plenty of farm land and we will all live in peace," Lion-o said.

The other animals thought that was a great idea. "Okay we will stop Mum-Ra together," Slithe said.

"I agree," said the monkey leader.

"Let's do it," the dog leader said.

"Great now we are going to war with Mum-Ra we all better be prepared because Panella and Panthro told us horrifying things about him now let's do this," Claudius said.

Sequel coming soon.


End file.
